The present disclosure relates to a measurement device and a measurement system for automatic three-dimensional measurement of a space. Furthermore, the disclosure relates to a corresponding method, a computer program element which can execute the method if it is executed on a processor and a computer readable medium on which the program element is stored.
Three-dimensional measurement of spaces is of great interest, e.g. for tradesmen and architects, for capturing the “actual state” of spaces as quickly as possible and, for example, for being able to plan upcoming work, such as the installation of kitchens, the installation of windows and paint jobs.
When carrying out a measurement, e.g. a user records with an instrument individual views of the space, from which it is possible to create a three-dimensional reconstruction of the space. However, the quality of the reconstruction depends on the geometric arrangement of the individual recordings in the space. Algorithmic expert knowledge of the user is required for an optimum arrangement of the individual views.